The pulse of a stone
by Ilnoediavolon
Summary: Arthur woke up in a dangerous situation : first, his manservant had somehow been manipulated by his evil sister ; Second, he is himself tied to his bed, naked in all his glory without the possibility of covering his royal jewels from any attack.
1. Chapter 1

The pulse of a stone part 1

The first thing he felt when he woke up was being exposed. Much too exposed. He felt the chill on his naked torso contrasting with the velvet and fur on which he was laying. He felt a bit reassured when he recognized the mattress as his bed. Wanting to cover himself with a blanket, he got a bit worried as his hands were not responding. They were sore of being tied above his head, which meant he had spent a long time laying there naked, unconscious and vulnerable for any enemy that could have broken in his chamber. His thoughts panicked him and he began to struggle to get himself free.

« Rise and shine, beautiful » whispered a familiar voice in his ear.

« M-Merlin ! Untie me, quick ! » ordered the young king, opening his eyes to see his servant. It was dark in the bedroom – maybe midnight – and the only thing he could distinguish was a silhouette near his left side, and another one, standing by the window.

« You've been such a bad boy Arthur, not letting us any chance to kill you. Merlin and I are very upset. »

« What are you dong here Morgana ? And what do you mean by- Ah ! » The young man was stopped in the middle of his sentence by his manservant soft hand, caressing his inner-tight. « Nh- Merlin ! MERlin ! What on earth are you doing ? Stop that ! » The boy's hand was now dangerously close to his manhood, while he began to kiss the blonde's jaw. « He won't listen to you : I cast my little Hydra on your sweet Merlin, and now his only wish is to obey me. » It took some time for the boy to register what was happening to him. First, his innocent manservant had somehow been manipulated by his evil sister and both had eventually tried to kill him. Second, he is himself tied to his bed, naked in all his glory without even the possibility of covering at least his royal jewels from any attack. Third, his said royal jewels were getting a little too enthusiastic with the constant attention he was getting from his innocent manservant.

The brunette had now his hand on the king's verge, but stopped his movements, resting on its top were heat began to grow. He remained active with his mouth however, tracing pink marks on the blond's collarbone. He went up for a moment, facing his prince. At that moment, Arthur saw a side of his servant he never saw before. Merlin's cheeks were red, but not as red as his lips that were parted, ready to kiss again. But it was his eyes that were the more hypnotizing. The pupils were blown, and the blue of his eyes were darker than ever. He looked horny and somehow predatory. It felt odd to see the boy so uncharacteristic, but soon the feeling was forgotten when Arthur realized that this predatory look was for him. He was the prey, and whatever Merlin was going to do to him, he was completely at his mercy. Roughly, the young warlock took his lips to a passionate kiss that made the blond feel feeble. Annoyed to be restricted by closed lips, the brunette bit them to let his tongue explore further. Arthur melted to the kiss, letting himself be ravaged while heat rapidly grew in his lower body. His member began to grow in the younger boy's hand. He couldn't take it any more : his body was responding by itself and his hips trusted onto the warlock's hand for more. He moaned in Merlin's embrace, slowly closing his eyes. He opened them quickly as he felt something wet and warm running along his left tight. Morgana, who has been awfully quiet was now enjoying the taste of her step-brother, her tongue tenderly making its way down his tight to the round cheeks of his bottom. Taking her time, she memorized each centimetre of the tender skin with her mouth and hands, careful not to touch the boy's genitals yet, already covered by another hand. She raised her head and her eyes crossed the king's. The poor boy looked ravaged : his breath was getting laborious, and all his body was flushed pink, screaming to be touched, to be kissed. Nothing but his pride could hide the fact that he was fully hard now. Blushing even more than possible, he tried to close his legs, lewdly opened in front of his step sister.

With a smug grin, she opened them again and knelled between them. Hesitating a moment, she licked her lips, before reaching in-between the boy's cheeks. She caressed the skin under the testicles then traced a circle around the hole, and slowly entered in. The noise Arthur made from the feeling of something hot and wet inside of him sounded so obscene and desperate that it only made Merlin and Morgana want to torture – or pleasure – him more. Taking great care of having well lubricated the young man's ass, the witch reached behind her to grab what looked like a stone from her purse. It was shaped like an egg, blue with curious orange stripes.

« I think you may like this one. It is called the pulsing stone. Originally itt is used to fake human heartbeat, but with the aid of a bit of magic the stone can pulse faster for a more… pleasant use. » With those words she positioned the stone against the king's ass, making him react instantly. « What ? No- » He was silenced by Merlin, who hold his captive firmly, while turning his head to his lower body. Arthur saw the stone disappear inside of his ass, feeling discomfort and hurt as the object was pushed to his prostate. He gasped as he felt the stone's first beat. It didn't felt cold like a normal rock, and the faster the pulse got, the warmer it became. Feeling it brushing against his prostate soon made Arthur see stars, not aware of anything around him but the pleasure travelling through his body.

He didn't realized that Morgana had changed her position and was now behind Merlin, her left hand on his hips and her right hand caressing his belly underneath his shirt. Her front pressed flush against his back, she whispered into his ear : « Isn't that a wonderful sight ? Our great king, overmelt with pleasure, completely at our mercy. He is so vulnerable. We can do anything we want with him. That little prat, so full of himself, always giving orders. Maybe tonight he will be the one taking orders, and you'll be the one giving. » Pressing even more against his back, her left hand made its way inside his pants, grabbing his erection. Kissing his ear, she almost purred. « Maybe tonight he will take care of you. »

TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur Pendragon felt like his whole body was on fire. He didn't care if it was from all his struggling to get free of his ropes if it was from the intense and sensual caresses he received or if it was from the devilish magical object inside his body that hit the bundle of nerves near his prostate, bringing him closer to the edge every minutes that passed, making his toes curl. All he cared was the fact that even with all the pleasure travelling his body, he was unable to come. His member layed between his tight, just as hard as the rock that was inside him, almost painful but awfully still. As if magic was refraining the king to spend himself.

A dull ache in his shoulders tore him from his reveries, as Morgana tugged on his arms to cut the ropes. Blood rushed to the tip of his fingers. The tingling sensation of his veins and the soreness of his elbows getting back alive were making it impossible to move his arms, and even more impossible to try to break free. Not that now the first thing he thought about was escaping. He might have struggled if his body had not given into pleasure. And what a guilty pleasure it was ! He was being handled roughly, and he could be killed and molested at any moment. He felt scared and helpless, yet the thrill of anticipation managed to wake a wicked curiosity in him. This kind of enjoyment felt foreign to him. Wasn't he supposed to be hating what happened ?

Two pair of hands lifted him to place him in a kneeling position. Merlin sat in front of him. Smirking, he seized the side of Arthur's head.

« How does it feel, Arthur, to be the one on his knees ? It's the first time, isn't it, that someone dares treating you like that. Usually you're the one treating people without care, giving those bloody orders. And for what ? To satisfy your own pride. To make sure everyone would bend at your will, because you are the king. It's always : make me food, Merlin polish my boots, Merlin… To all your command I obeyed, and what did I received for all of this ? Nothing ! No thanks, not even a smile : all your attentions were turned to Genevieve. She's the one who receive all your love, not me. IT SHOULD BE ME ! »

Now Merlin was yelling, his grip painful around the older man's head. Morgana felt a bit uneasy with how the warlock was behaving. She feared she might have underestimated the boy : instead of simply acting as a mindless panting, like any other human, he seemed to resist her spell. She tried to get more hold of the boy with another incantation. She put a hand on his shoulder, her voice caressing.

« Shh Merlin… Calm down for a bit. You're under my command, remember ? Now- »

« Oh cut it out Morgana ! » Snapped Merlin. Deep inside him, something was telling him he should indeed be obeying the witch's command. But the resentment he felt toward Arthur was stronger. Softening his grip on his king , but not letting go of him, he lowered the young man's face to his feet. « Since you're so fond of people worshiping you to the point of kissing your boots, let's see how you handle it when we switch position Come on, just pretend I am your king, and you're just a poor manservant. » He pressed Arthur's face against one of his feet.

« Lick. »

Beside all Arthur's protests, the younger man didn't losen his grip. The more he struggled, the more Merlin pulled his hair. And he already felt like his scalp was about to tear off. He only had one option : hesitating, he approached his mouth to Merlin's right foot and pucked his tongue out. surprisingly, the taste and the feeling weren't as discussion as he had thought. He licked the side slowly, not daring, but it was enough to drew from Merlin a moan of content. At that moment Morgana sensed that the warlock's defences against her spells were lowering. She vividly encouraged Arthur to continue his ministration, while petting his hair. She brang Merlin's toes to his mouth and the young man protested a bit, before accepting them into his mouth and sucking them. Merlin growled in approval. Who would have known it would feel so good ?


End file.
